Net 25 "The Kabuhay Network" relaunch new shows
March 30, 2013 If UNTV is known as the Kasangbahay network for being number 1 in UHF for public service of TV ratings, the UHF TV staiton Net 25 now called as the Kabuhay network remains the country's premier TV network. Net 25 unveils aims to offer new Kabuhay programs that address tha viewers' mass-based levels are @work, @play, @home, @school and in need of service. With this strategy, Net 25 is committed to providing wholesome entertainment to all the members of the family. In its effort to bring a unique TV viewing experience, Net 25 focuses on more mass-based Kabuhay homegrown programs. It aims to provide the following program genre to its market: news and curren affairs, modern living, arts, culture and children, information technology and entertainment. A current slogan Dito na Ko!, the UHF station of the Eagle Broadcasting Corporation, also owns with Net 25, DZEC Radyo Agila 1062 and Pinas FM 95.5 officially launched its claim as the number 1 in the UHF local TV landscape in a very explosive, extravagant, unique and phenomenal experience trade relaunch staged last March 24, at the World Trade Center in Pasay City with two new departments, Net 25 News and Current Affair'''s (headed by Arlyn dela Cruz) and '''Entertainment TV (headed by Elson Montalbo). More local programs of Net 25 cater to the wide cross section of the Philippine society, fro A-B-C markets to D-E market for the mass-based market. Liwanagin Natin, morning teleradyo Pambansang Almusal, Landmarks, cooking talk show SPOON, the Sunday variety show Party Party, primetime teleserye 5 Girls and a Dad, teen drama anthology I Am Ariel, morning magazine show Home Page, lifestyle talk show Moments, showbiz talk show Go Chika!, infotainment show Tribe, tele-magazine show Chinoy TV, game shows Cash Cab Pilipinas and XXS -- Xtra Xtra Small, I-Balita Online, two public service program Responde and Aprub!, the children's TV show Kulit Bulilit and the flagship national news program Mata ng Agila will now cater to the masses while the premier IT show Convergence, the musical variety show Sessions on 25th Street and the late-night English newscast World Report serve more upscale viewers. Here is the list of Net 25’s new innovative Kabuhay programs presented during the trade launch: :5 Girls and a Dad :Weeknights at 8:30pm to 9pm :Net 25’s first-ever teleserye explores this statement thru the eyes of a widower, raising his five daughters. Starring actor Richard Quan as Enzo in the lead role with some of the best actors in the Philippine showbiz industry with Leo Martinez, Vangie Labalan, Bernadette Allison along with brand new and homegrown Net 25 talents of which we are very proud of Dixie Nedic, Chesca Salcedo, Kate Nizedel and Abby Quilnat Written by one of the premier writers in the Philippines, Ms. Lualhati iBautista. :I Am Ariel :Sundays at 4pm to 5pm :The first-every teen drama anthology series, starring a teen princess Ariel Lin :SPOON :Weeknights at 7:30pm to 8pm and Sundays at 7pm to 8pm :Sample mouthwatering and delicious recipes personally made by famous celebrities and personalities, as they visit the SPOON, the first-ever celebrity cooking and talk show hosted by multi-awarded actress, host and chef Janice de Belen, whose love of good food as well as good conversation served as a perfect combo, guaranteeing SPOON a spot in Philippine TV. Like any perfect dish, made up of different segments like ingredients, add up together to make one perfect show. :Moments :Saturdays at 7pm to 8pm :Hosted by Gladys Reyes will give celebrity moms, seasoned mothers, and child-rearing experts share valuable tips on raising healthy, happy, smart, and well disciplined kids, mothers useful ideas in spending precious bonding moments with their children. :Tribe :Saturdays at 8:30pm to 9pm :Net 25’s youth-oriented program invites us to share our tales, our interests and our experiences so that our fellow ka-Tribe could also learn from and be inspired by them! Hosted by the new homegrown Tribe cast are Marjorie Blanche Lineses, Elizer Justin Payumo, Indra Cepeda, Jeffrey Roy Pascual and Pamela Dizon. :Landmarks :Sundays at 5pm to 6pm :Net 25’s very own homegrown, multi-talented artist Faye de Castro host the travel slash history show also a landmark in Philippine broadcast history, as it is one of the first TV programs in the country that is shot in high definition our country’s beautiful landscape, colorful history and unique culture. :Convergence :Saturdays at 8pm to 8:30pm :For twelve years, reigns supreme as the premiere IT show in the country with very own IT girl Nikki Veron-Cruz along with two new host Christopher Wong and Kyle Nofuente. :Cash Cab Pilipinas :Weeknights at 8pm to 8:30pm :The newest primetime game show on Philippine TV, hosted by Pinas FM DJs like Coach Gico for a winning of the million-peso prize of jackpot P2 million. :Goin' Pinas :Saturdays 9:45pm to 10:30pm :The newest top-rating comedy gag show starring Rick Strker, Moody Jam and John dela Cruz. :Kulit Bulilit :Saturdays at 4pm to 4:30pm :Aaron Junatas, RJ Ledesma, Angel Sy, Joseph Andre Garcia, Marti San Juan, Miggy Jimenez, Steph Santiago, Bianca Umali, Aria Cariño, Andrea Reyes and Celine Lim for the children show on TV. :Go Chika :Saturdays at 2:30pm to 3:30pm :Newest showbiz-oriented talk show with hosting Peter Ledesma as the host. :XXS -- Xtra Xtra Small :Saturdays at 9pm to 9:45pm :Hosted by Christopher Roxas which the challenges the million-peso prize of P1 million of the game. :Chinoy TV :Saturdays and Sundays at 10:30am to 11:30am :Party Party :Sundays at 12:00nn to 2:00pm :The new Sunday noontime musical variety show is hosted by Jeffrey Hidalgo, Donna Cruz, Josh Santana, Marie Digby, Luke Mejares, Errol Abalayan, Ariel Lin, Mikee Lee and JM De Guzman a run for their money. :Sessions on 25th Street :Sundays at 8pm to 9pm :Simulcast over Pinas FM 95.5 :The high-rating one-hour musical variety show hosted by Ernie Magtuto will have more favorite OPM artist as they perform their greatest hits, live and on-air brings a breath of vitality to the Philippine musical industry, opening new avenues where we could appreciate our local artists and enjoy their wonderful gifts and talents featuring Bryan Termulo, David Archuleta, Anja Aguilar, etc. The News and Current Affairs set-up has also gone stronger with new shows and new faces on board. Among them are veteran broadcasters Ely Saludar, Weng dela Fuente, Sam Cupeda, Alma Angeles, Onin Miranda, female anchor Gel Miranda, Ellaine Fuentes, Ka Totoy Talastas and head for News and Current Affairs Arlyn dela Cruz. They now join familiar Net 25 faces that including Tami de Leon, Eden Suarez, news anchors Gen Subardiaga, Marvin Trinidad, Gani Oro and many others with the live coverage as Desisyon ng Bayan 2013. Some of the new Net 25 News and Current Affairs shows are: :Liwanagin Natin :Weeknights at 10:30pm to 11pm :A public affairs program hosted by Ka Totoy Talastas which will bring the issues for the commentary stories. :Pambansang Almusal :Weekdays at 5am to 7:30am :Simulcast over DZEC Radyo Agila 1062 :The unique teleradyo program featuring news, entertaining and informative egments, our the new senior anchor like Gen Subardiaga is in charge of tackling controversial issues, while action lady Mavic Trinidad, takes care of our public service needs and Eden Suarez, gives us tips on beauty, fashion and health. :Home Page :Weekdays at 7:30am to 9am :A most interactive morning show on Philippine TV is hosted by a new Home Page barkada are Alma Angeles, Edward Banez, Feamor Tiosen and Weng dela Fuente has fresh and entertaining segments packed with up-to-date information that will help you get through the day. :Eagle News Update :Daily from 10am, 11am, 12pm, 2pm, 3pm and 5pm. :Anchored by Tami de Leon for the top-of-the-hour news update. :Mata ng Agila :Weeknights at 6pm to 7:30pm :Simulcast over DZEC Radyo Agila 1062 :The network's flagship news program, anchored by Ely Saludar, Weng dela Fuente and Sam Cupeda, compared to the other networks like its rivals Ito and Balita of UNTV. :World Report :Weeknights at 10pm to 10:30pm :Net 25's newest English late-night news program, anchored by Alma Angeles and Gani Oro. :I-Balita Online :Saturdays at 5pm to 6pm :The hottest issues and news of the day are tackled by veteran and multi-awarded broadcast journalist Arlyn dela Cruz gives us an interactive news program that goes right to the source of the news. :Gabay sa Kalusugan :Saturdays at 10:30pm to 11pm :Medical and health program is hosted by Drs. Jay and Ellaine Galvez for the health show. :Responde: Tugon, Aksyon, Ngayon :Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays at 5:30pm to 6pm :A new public service program anchored by seasoned broadcast journalist Onin Miranda one of these programs does their share of contributing to alleviate the vacuum of public service between the Filipino citizen and the various government agencies, what sets aside Responde and makes it different is that it emerges as a program that devotes time in actually finding solution and resolution to a case. :Aprub!: Gawin Natin 'to! :Tuesdays and Thursdays at 5:30pm to 6pm :Anchored by Ellaine Fuentes aims to educate the ordinary Filipino citizen, by highlighting the processes that each and every one of us goes thru when we deal with the various government agencies. In just a matter of months and weeks, the Kabuhay Network was able to convince stars like Richard Quan, a Pinas FM DJs like Coach Gico, Gladys Reyes, Christopher Wong, Jane Oineza, Josh Santana, and a teen star princess Ariel Lin to sign up with them. The new recruits will complement the station’s previous batch of stars led by Christopher Roxas, Nikki Veron-Cruz, Ernie Magtuto and Faye de Castro. Other Kabuhay roster of talents are Leo Martinez, Vangie Labalan, Bernadette Allison, homegrown Net 25 talents Dixie Nedic, Chesca Salcedo, Katte Nizedel and Abby Quilnat, Janice de Belen, Kyle Nofuente, Jeffrey Hidalgo, Marie Digby, Errol Abalayan, Donna Cruz, Luke Mejares, Mikee Lee and JM De Huzman. The Net 25 team is now headed by Art de Guzman as OIC and Jose Mari Payumo as the Managing Director. The new leadership put the Kabuhay network in the running with the pioneer UHF stations UNTV for being #1 for the public service channel. With the entry of some of their shows in the Mega Manila's UHF TV ratings race and the domination of Mata ng Agila in its timeslot compared to its rivals Ito ang Balita, the goal higher by the minute! Based n the latest AGB Nielsen Media Research survey, Net 25 got ranked the strong number 1 overall in the UHF band behind UNTV as the number 1 in the leader. Based on the ratings, majority of Net 25's viewership belong to the broad C market folloed by upper C, D-E for the mass and A-B markets.